


Warrior of Moonlight

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night spent together before the siege of Dol Guldur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vesta Morgaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vesta+Morgaine).



It is a dirty camp where I love him. Our bodies are sore from the travel of several days. Horses cannot easily navigate my forest, and so, with my wife and lover by my side, I lead my people on foot through the Golden Wood. The warmth the mellryn once gave has begun to die along with the fire in Galadriel's eyes. The glory of Lórien is past, but there is still one task set before us ere the dawn of the new Age. When Anor kisses the morning sky, we will face the darkness of Dol Guldur together, my warrior and I. But that is for the day and tonight is for loving.

His leg is thrown over mine, my need for him resting heavy against his buttocks. I cradle him to my chest with one arm while I gently tease his opening with glistening fingers. Haldir's moans are soft, expelled on a shudder of breath that is as sweet as the wine we consumed. His body is tight, clenching my fingers rhythmically as I carefully delve into his pliant body. It is moments such as this, the quiet lovemaking, that make my old heart beat with painful intensity. The love I feel for this Elf is almost frightening, and I bow my head to his neck, inhaling his fragrant, unique scent. An eternity is too short a time for us, I believe, and so I long ago learned to savour each moment we share.

"Now," he whispers, his throat vibrating under my lips.

Yes. Now.

We do not waste time with unnecessary gentleness. I slip inside his body with ease, snug in his embrace. Held to my chest in the cramped confines of our tent, movement is limited for us. I do not mind. Shallow rocking is more than we need, for this act ceased being something physical many years past. With his soft mewls ringing in my ears, I press my lips to the lifebeat pulsing strong and steady under his skin. There is a connection between us -- not only where I pierce him or where my lips taste his flesh, but a fine silver cord that draws my mind to his. It is in moments like these that the pull is most demanding.

Like a fog parting, his mind is revealed to me. How many times have I seen his thoughts, the warm shades of love he views me with? Far too many to count. I shift inside him, a wayward thought floating by telling me where he wants to be touched, and a stifled cry signals my success.

Within the lust-laden thoughts, I can sense a current of worry for his brothers, for his Lady, for me, and ... something else, something darker. I push the thoughts away. Tomorrow is a time to worry, now is our time.

He fights my presence for a moment, not wishing to relinquish the anxiety, but I persist and he no longer resists. I pinch a nipple, bringing his attentions back to our activities. His body becomes limp in my arms, and I open my glazed eyes. Haldir's sex juts proudly from his body, dark and glistening, needy and desperate for my touch. The night wears on and I feel both our exhaustion. I reach around and take him in hand, smearing the sticky fluids over the taut flesh. He moans now with abandon, all thoughts of discretion gone with our new, intense sense of urgency.

Haldir is full in my hand. I do not have to move the tight fist I make around him. I do not move at all. He pushes against my thighs, moves his body upon my shaft as he thrusts into my hand. My warrior of silver. My warrior of moonlight. My warrior of shadow. Throughout our life together, he has stood silently behind me, never recognized as the mate of my soul, but always welcomed me with open arms and soft eyes. I hold him tighter, tilt his head toward me and cover his parted mouth with mine.

The kiss is sweet and long. I probe the recess of his mouth, nip at his lips and suckle his tongue as his sex jerks once, twice, before spilling his milky seed over my hand and onto our sleeping mat. As his passage squeezes me, and he moves his lips over my tongue as he does over my shaft, I tremble and stiffen, finding blissful release in his mind and body.

*****

He knew.

The darkness of Dol Guldur is laid to the sun, the light destroying all the evil that lurked in its depths. But, the evilness of this land has already taken that which I held closest to me.

My warrior of moonlight lies before me, broken and bloody, his face swollen from the poisoned dart. I feel the tears slip down my cheeks, Galadriel's hand on my shoulder, Rúmil's hair fanned out over his brother's still chest while Orophin tries to comfort him in his own grief. We are a lost family now; our own bright star now burned out and dark where there was once light.

In the heat of our passion last night, he knew. The darker, deeper thought I could not see was his knowledge that one of us would die this day.

Ever the warrior, ever the subject of his Lord, he could not allow it to be me.

He knew he would die this day.

The End


End file.
